This invention relates to novel polymer composite articles of manufacture comprising the reaction product of (a) an organic polymer, (b) an inorganic substrate and (c) an episulfide substituted organosilicon coupling agent, as well as to articles of manufacture comprising an inorganic substrate treated with anepisulfide substituted organosilicon coupling agent.
The use of various silicon coupling agents to enhance the adhesion of various inorganic substrates with a broad variety or organic polymers to promote coupling and bonding therewith is well known in the art. Note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,754; 2,971,864; 3,258,477; 3,661,628; 3,671,562; 3,705,911; 3,706,592 and 3,754,971; and the like. Thus, as is conventionally understood in the art the silicon coupling agent serves as a crosslinker that is chemically or physically bonded to both the inorganic substrate and the organic polymer in the polymer composite.